


[podfic] how winning is done

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference (past), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, doofus4doofus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Travis stares at the ceiling. “My best friend fucked Jonathan Toews and never told me,” he says. “Give me, like, a minute.”





	[podfic] how winning is done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how winning is done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926088) by [jolach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolach/pseuds/jolach). 



> for podfic bingo (read animatedly) because tk is extremely animated. also i am v bad at voicing monotone characters so probably nopat is unnaturally so too. i tried!!
> 
> music is anyone else but you by the moldy peaches, which i got stuck in my head while editing this. at first i was like haha, what a bizarre combination of vibes, but actually it is the perfect vibe for these doofuses. no i do not take constructive criticism.
> 
> eta frecklebombfic has made [an amazing podfic of this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686734) and you should absolutely listen to it too

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/592cnc3kz3ssuuo/how%20winning%20is%20done.mp3?dl=0) (37.7MB)  
1:01:19


End file.
